fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
HPC01
A big dispute ! a big duo (大きな面倒！素晴らしいデュオ Ōkina mendō! Subarashī de~yuo) is the 1st episode of the season ''Happy Precure. ''It introduces the heroines Yorokobi Michi and Amaimono Sakura to the mascots Bonbon and the Princess Yuriko, where they gain the power of Pretty Cure. Synopsis Michi and Sakura, two girls who hate each other since their childhood are going to become Pretty Cures. Summary Sakura was running to arrive early in class when she struck Yorokobi. Irritated, Michi told (with mockery) Sakura to "pay more attention. As soon as these words were pronounced that the war began between her and Sakura. During the lunch, while Sakura and Miyuki, her best friend, shared their foods and spoke about Sakura's childhood memories (How Michi laughed at her since the nursery school), Michi and 2 other girls came towards them by claiming that it was their place. When Michi laughed at Miyuki, Sakura trigger for second time the war. But Miyuki stopped her and took her hand and left. At the end of the class, Sakura and Michi returns together because they live in the same district. Suddenly a circle of light appears toward them. Then, a girl, a pink cat, a young man and a monster went out of this circle.Pain wanted to capture Yuriko. So Glace confided her to Sakura and Michi then sent Pain to Sweet Kingdom. Michi, frightened, left even if Sakura prevented her by saying to her that it is necessary to take care of Yuriko. Later, Bonbon explained to Sakura the reason why they had come. As for Michi, she went back home to think of what has just happen when she saw a letter of her mother who asked her to go shopping. When she went out of the market, Michi saw Pain who looked for Yuriko. She made her races fall and ran towards the girls. Bread created Kanashimi and attacked the girls. Michi took the hand of Yuriko and ran. But suddenly Sakura stumbled and fell. But she said to girls to continue to run. Michi hesitated, at the beginning, but after she continued. But they were imprisoned by Kanashimi on one side and Pain in an other one. Then Michi and Sakura take themselves the hand without realizing and they say that they will protect Yuriko because they promised to Glace to take care of her. A light appears in their hands and transforms them into Precure. Major Events * Bonbon and Yuriko are sent to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure and the ingredients. * Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade, two "former" friends, become Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm for the first time by possessing both the G-clefs and a special harmony. *Amaimono Sakura and Yorokobi, two former enemies, become Cure Cherry and Cure Cream for the first time by possessiong the Tasty Pads and 2 ingredients Characters Cures * Yorokobi Michi/Cure Cream * Amaimono Sakura/Cure Cherry * Mujakina Yuriko Mascots * Bonbon Villains * Sadness King * Kanashimi * Pain Category:Episodes Category:Candyseries Category:Happy Precure Category:Happy Precure Episodes Category:User: Anime-Candy Category:Candyepisodes